


I Wanna Learn All Your Lips Can Teach Me

by fuckedlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, High School, M/M, Masturbation, Middle School, Smut, Student!Louis, Teacher/Student, bottom!Louis, teacher!Nick, there's sort of underage but not really, young!louis pines over adult!nick ok that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedlarry/pseuds/fuckedlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis visits his old middle school and ends up running into one of his old teachers, Mr. Grimshaw - the very teacher who he used to have a massive crush on when he was younger. In retrospect, he probably should've known what the outcome of him greeting said teacher by exclaiming, "I'm legal, I just turned eighteen!" would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Learn All Your Lips Can Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> so i really have no clue how british schools work, so i just wrote this based on how canada's school system. sorry!  
> anyways, this was supposed to be just a drabble for [this](http://fuckedlarry.tumblr.com/post/51399297799/louis-visiting-his-old-school-and-he-sees-his-teacher) prompt, but it ended up being a bit longer than planned. oh well.
> 
> please leave comments/kudos if you like it, or you can always follow me on tumblr at [fuckedlarry](http://fuckedlarry.tumblr.com). enjoy! :) xx

When Louis is in the seventh grade, all the boys at his school are long past that awkward phase where suddenly girls don't seem so gross anymore. They’re all already talking about girls and sex and how they have had it and Louis isn't sure that he’s _there_ yet - because Louis still finds girls gross, doesn't at all see why you would want to kiss one, not to mention have _sex_ with one. He chalks it up to going through puberty late and leaves it at that.

(He admits to his friends, once, that he doesn’t think of girls the way they do; they tell him he’ll understand soon enough, that he must be a "late bloomer". He’s not so sure.)

 (He doesn't know then that all his friends are lying when they’d say they've had sex with girls, that they aren't even sure how it even worked - not that it matters. He still doesn't like girls, doesn’t know if and when he ever will.)

Seventh grade is also the year that a teacher at his school gets pregnant and has to leave and a new teacher is transferred there halfway through the school year. His name is Mr. Grimshaw and he teaches English and History and all the guys think he’s really cool and want to be like him and all the girls think he’s really hot and dreamy and a bunch of other bubbly adjectives a middle school girl might use to describe their crush.

Everyone loves him. He’s young, and fit, and dresses smartly, and teaches his class in a fun way, engaging with the students and doing fun activities to keep the lessons entertaining, and once he even has the semi-famous Harry Styles come in to sing for them, claiming that the younger man is his best friend.

Louis isn't like most guys, though, and spends more time wishing that he could feel what kissing Mr. Grimshaw would be like and less time admiring how much the man exudes “coolness”. He doesn’t understand it – his attraction to the older man – but he’s heard about what being gay is and he’s heard how the guys in his grade talk about being gay like it’s something to be shunned and to be ridiculed, so he represses his feelings and instead stares at Mr. Grimshaw from a distance, trying to convince himself those times he feels his heart beat faster and his stomach flutter whenever Mr. Grimshaw so much as looks his way that it’s only admiration for the man that he feels. Nothing else.

The summer after seventh grade his Mum buys him a laptop as a reward for the good grades he got the past school year. It doesn't take long before curiousity gets the best of him and he Googles what his friends will sometimes talk about – something called porn. They’ve vaguely explained what it is and Louis can pretty much deduce what one would do with it, but he’s never had his own computer to get a taste of what it was himself, and with what he thinks it is, there’s no way he’s going to go looking for it on their family computer that him, his mum, and his four sisters use.

Louis isn’t too shy to admit that he has touched himself before – of course he has, he’s young and hormonal – but he never really feels all that satisfied when he does it. He feels obligated to think about girls and boobs when he does, and he just can’t get into it. According to his friends, though, watching “porn” has given them “mind-blowing orgasms”. (Boys aren’t all that shy with discussing those types of things, so it seems.)

So before long, Louis finds himself locked up in his room, his parents and sisters away, as he searches it up on his shiny, new laptop, typing the four letters into the search bar, unsure of what he was going to find. One of the search results that appear link him to what is described as “gay” porn, and well, Louis can’t resist. He finds himself clicking the link, his eyes widening as he sees what it is.

On his screen are two guys, naked, found in a very intimate, compromising position. Louis can’t tear his eyes away as they move around, one of the guys – the larger one – getting on top of the other. Louis bites his lip, glancing down in shame as he finds himself growing hard at the video.

He glances around at his surroundings nervously, feeling a bit ashamed, before unzipping his trousers and pulling his cock out. He strokes himself to full hardness – which doesn’t take long; he’s already unbearably aroused – watching as the larger of the two men thrusts his cock into the other’s arse.

He drags his hand along his cock, biting his lip to keep in his moans even though he’s alone, and he can feel that familiar feeling he gets in his lower abdomen whenever he does this, only this time, it’s intensified.

That night, he comes into his hand hard with a shuddery breath, in time with the men on his laptop screen. After he takes a few minutes to catch his breath, he quickly flies into action, cleaning himself off, before exiting out of the website he’s in and promptly deleting his Internet Browser History, all before his family gets home. (After, of course, Googling how to do that.)

That’s the first time Louis has really felt sated after wanking, and he’s hooked. Every time he has a bout of privacy, he’s pulling his new laptop out and shamefully Googling a new video of gay porn to watch. He’s tried watching other kinds, too, the ones the boys at school talk about – lesbian, straight, and a bunch of other labels – but they don’t do anything for him.

Louis comes to the realization that maybe, maybe he’s gay. And maybe he doesn’t mind. Just as long as no one at his school finds out.  

+

In eighth grade, his last year of middle school, Louis is shameless. He’s way less shy about ogling Mr. Grimshaw (who’s now a permanent teacher at the school), and he feels way less embarrassed about it. He’s accepted by now that maybe he likes guys more than girls, and that’s okay.

Louis still watches gay porn a lot, too, and doesn’t feel one thread of shame when he visualises Mr. Grimshaw as whoever is topping in the video and himself as whoever is on the bottom. He can have his fantasies – it’s harmless.

He’s gotten to fingering himself, too. After almost having been caught by his mom and sisters with three of his own fingers up his arse on more than one occasion, Louis has gotten pretty sneaky at it.

 The first time he tries it, he doesn’t know what to do and doesn’t have lube and has to substitute it with his own spit and doesn’t feel anything other than pain and discomfort and he gives up on feeling any pleasure pretty quickly. The second time, a while later, however, he’s better prepared with lube (an awkward item to purchase at the local drug store) and he goes slowly and it feels amazing, especially when he crooks his fingers inside himself just the right way and a he feels a shooting sensation of pleasure.

In class he watches Mr. Grimshaw and does his best not to think of what he’d been doing the night before, how he’d been fingering himself to his own release to the thought of the teacher fucking him. After all, he wouldn’t want to start randomly blushing like crazy in the middle of class, or worse – getting hard. He can’t help it though, when the older man’s walking around in tight pants and waving his long fingers around and _fuck_ – he has big feet, and Louis’ heard what _that_ means.

(There’s a rumour going around that Mr. Grimshaw is gay, anyways. Apparently two girls who had cheer practice saw another man pick him up after school from the front in a car. Apparently that man also greeted Mr. Grimshaw with a kiss. Everyone has their suspicions, but no one wants to believe it. Louis feels a bit better about himself, though. Given his age, it’s not like Mr. Grimshaw would ever want him even if he was as gay as can be, but at least he knows that being gay doesn’t suddenly make you a bad person. In Louis’ eyes, Mr. Grimshaw could _never_ be a bad person.)

Louis goes on a single date with a girl from his school – her name’s Hannah, and she’s beautiful and kind and is really interested in him, and he asks her out in a last-ditch attempt to convince himself that he’s not gay. When she leans in to kiss him at the end of the night, though, he realizes that this girl – and any girl – is just not what he’s looking for. He turns his head at the last second so that she ends up kissing him on the cheek instead. She giggles and blushes at that, but the next time Louis sees her, he explains that he’s just not looking for a relationship at the time and they part ways. She doesn’t look too broken up about it.

Louis’ friends do try to set him up on dates with more girls – each time, he refuses, claiming that he wants to find the right girl himself. (It’s a lie, of course. He wants a boy. He knows that now.)

Eventually, to Louis’ relief, his friends give up on trying to set him up.

+

Graduating the eighth grade is kind of hard for Louis, knowing that he won’t be able to shamelessly check out Mr. Grimshaw while he’s teaching anymore, but Louis’ also excited for high school. He vows to himself that he’s going to come out of the closet then. Maybe not right away, but sometime.

He doesn’t want to pretend to be something he’s not anymore.

He tells his family first. They’re incredibly accepting; his mom just hugs him and tells him that she loves him no matter who or what gender he loves and that she’s proud of him for telling her, and his sisters (or the ones that understand anyways – Lottie and Fizzy, the older ones) just smile and say they thought so, anyways. (They earn whacks over the head for that one.)

Telling the entire student body of his high school is a bit more difficult. He can’t exactly just waltz right in and shout it out. (Although, that would probably be pretty effective.) He can’t make a Facebook status about it, either. No one would take him seriously. They’d think he’s left his account logged in somewhere and someone thinks they’re being creative.

No, Louis doesn’t know how to do it. He’s ready to, he’s sure of it – he’s slowly built his courage up. He just doesn’t know how to. In the end, he just waits it out, until the perfect opportunity comes.

That opportunity happens to be him signing up for the school musical, and one of his friends, quite immaturely, telling him, “Why would you do that? That’s so gay.”

Instead of brushing it off or retorting with some stupid insult, however, Louis just shrugs, and replies with, “Well, so am I, so.”

His friend looks surprised at first, but then just looks uncomfortable.

“Uh, sorry. Right. That’s – that’s cool.” He says, laughing a bit nervously.

“So you’re cool with it?” Louis asks.

“Yeah, yeah of course.”

His ‘friend’ is obviously not cool with it, though, as he doesn’t ever talk to him again after that, which – fine. Louis doesn’t need acceptance from _everyone_ to be happy.

By the end of the day, it seems like practically the whole school knows. He doesn’t mind. It’s easier than individually telling anyone and everyone who he considers a friend. He just hopes there aren’t any stupid rumors spread that went along with the news of him being gay.

He does get teased and made fun of for it and occasionally even pushed around for it, but most of his friends seem alright with it, if not a little surprised. He’s popular already, and that doesn’t change too much. For every guy friend he loses, there’s a girl who seems plenty interested in having him as a friend. So. That’s fine. Even if he doesn’t want to kiss girls, he still likes their presence and friendship.

Louis feels lucky. He’s heard stories about other guys – and girls – that’ve had it much worse. Even if his school hadn’t have accepted him, his mom still would’ve. But to a certain degree, he gets acceptance from both. And he can’t be happier.

 One day, Mr. Grimshaw even visits the high school. It’s a pretty normal thing for the middle school teachers to visit the high school for meetings and such, so it isn’t unusual.

What’s unusual is the teacher approaching Louis and clapping him on the back.

“I’m proud of you, mate,” he says, crooked grin on his face. “Takes a lot of guts to do what you did.”

That’s all he says before he’s gone down the hall, but Louis’ skin burns from where the teacher’s hand made contact with his back. He’s dazed as he watches the man walk away, and he distantly feels his lips quirk up into a smile.

Apparently word travels fast among the teachers, too, and apparently Mr. Grimshaw found it so significant that he felt he had to congratulate Louis on it.

Louis has a spring in his step the rest of the day.    

 +

Louis gets his first boyfriend in his third and second last year of high school, when he’s sixteen. His name is Zayn and he transfers to their school for his last two years of high school and he’s cool and mysterious and drop-dead gorgeous.

Louis is assigned to show him around and they become fast friends. It doesn’t take long before Zayn figures out that Louis is gay, and he’s fine with it. When Zayn admits that he is pansexual himself, Louis kisses him then and there.

Zayn, apparently, reciprocates his feelings and they date for months. Louis has his first time with Zayn, in the back of the other boy’s beat up old pick-up truck after a movie date. It’s not the most romantic affair, but Louis is pretty in love with Zayn, so it doesn’t matter.

They break up when Zayn’s father lands a job offer in America and the whole family has to move. They decide against a long-distance relationship and Louis says goodbye to Zayn – and their relationship – at the airport, kissing him goodbye with teary eyes.  

Louis cries for weeks afterwards.

(Despite the distance in between them, they keep in touch and are still friends.)

+

Louis graduates high school when he’s seventeen because of his December birthday, and he applies to the local University for their drama program. He gets in.

He’s ecstatic, because that means he gets to do what he’s always wanted to, which is theatre and acting, and still gets to stay close to his family and help them out – something they need when he has a single mom and four little sisters.

Zayn moves back to their town when he graduates and also attends the local university, except he enrolls in an art program rather than drama. They meet up again and reunite as friends and pool their money – Louis’ from small theatre gigs he does and Zayn’s from the coffee shop he works at – and rent a flat together.

They don’t even try to reignite their romantic relationship – they make better platonic friends, and besides, Zayn has his sights set on, as he describes her, “a purple-haired angel” from the coffee shop he works at. (That doesn’t mean they don’t fuck occasionally. They still do – when they’re drunk and horny and don’t have anyone else but each other. They leave feelings out of it.)

Two other lads live on their floor and go to the same university as them and the four of them all become good friends – Louis and Zayn becomes Louis, Zayn, Liam, and Niall.

Zayn, Liam, and Niall throw Louis a huge party when he turns 18 – they host it on December 23rd so that everyone cheers at midnight when it officially becomes Louis’ birthday.

It seems as if the whole student body of the university who hasn’t already left for Christmas break attends the party and when Louis goes home himself (not a far drive, given that the university is in his hometown), he leaves the flat in a disastrous state, looking less as if a party was held in it and more as if a tornado passed through it.

 Christmas is wonderful with his family, and it’s great to see them. Despite living so close to them, Louis doesn’t have much time to visit them between school and social events.

He leaves his family home a week after Christmas – nearly all the duration of his Christmas break – with a big smile and a warm feeling in his stomach, something he always gets when he gets to see his family.

He parts them with a promise that, “If you ever need anything, just call me.”, to which his mother jokingly replies, “Oh, I will.”

+

Apparently his mom wasn’t kidding, because only a few weeks later, Louis receives a call from her.

“Hey mom, what’s up?” He greets her when he picks his cellphone up.

She sounds stressed out when she replies.

“Sweetie, I’m so sorry about this, I know you must be so busy, but I told Lottie I’d pick her up from school – she had band practice after school, you see, she’s really quite good at the flute – but the twins are just...I mean, Phoebe got sick at school and so of course Daisy said she was too, and they’re being kind of a handful and I can’t leave them by theirselves at this age, especially not when they’re sick, and I know you have that old car of yours and I just, could you-?”

“Yeah, yeah of course,” Louis interrupts her before she can continue. “I’m not busy, I was just looking over some notes from my class this afternoon, it’s fine. I’ll go pick Lottie up. The middle school’s not too far from my flat, anyways.”

“Thank you so much, honey, this means a lot to me.”

“It’s really no problem. I’ll see you soon.”

And that’s how Louis finds himself on his way to his old middle school where he fell in love with a man who might very well be twice his age and discovered that he was less into girls than he and everyone else thought he was.

+

When Louis pulls up to his old school, he finds Lottie waiting for him on the steps of the school, flute case sitting next to her and knees pulled to her chest, her chin resting on them. He gets out of the car, and when she spots him, she looked surprised, but happy, to see him.

“Louis?” She asks tentatively.

He smiles at her, waving.

“Hey Lots, what’s up?” 

“I thought Mum was coming to get me! Why are _you_ here?” She asks, walking up to him and giving him a hug.

“Well don’t sound _too_ disappointed to see me.” He jokes, patting her back.

When Lottie pulls back, she’s pouting.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Phoebe and Daisy got sick and Mum’s looking after them so she called me,” He explains, pulling the side door of his car open for Lottie to climb in, before moving over to the other door and getting in himself.

“Don’t you have classes or homework or something?” She asks, buckling her seatbelt up as Louis pulls out of the space he was parking in and onto the road.

“Nah, was just reviewing, so it’s fine.” He says, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he waits at a red light.

“Well, it’s nice to see you again so soon,” She replies, smiling big.

“You too,” He tells her, a matching smile on his face.

Soon enough, they reach the house and Louis parks on the street next to the driveway, watching as Lottie gets out, before getting out himself.

“You coming in?” She asks.

“Yeah, I might as well if I’m here.”  He says with a crooked grin, making Lottie roll her eyes.

Louis goes in then, loving the ecstatic greeting he gets from the twins despite them being ill and the grateful hug he gets from his mom.  

Louis has just sat down on the couch with the twins when Lottie gasps and her eyes widen.

“What is it, Lots?” Louis asks, looking at her, concerned.

“I just – I forgot my music book at school in the music room. We have a recital this Friday and I have to practice! I was going to tonight!” She whines, looking distressed that she won’t be able to practice.

“Aw, I’m sorry hon, you can bring it home tomorrow,” Their mum suggests, ruffling her hair.

“But I won’t have time to practice tomorrow! That’s when I’m doing that project with Lydia!” 

Louis glances between his mum and his sister, thinking.

“Hey, I could go get it,” Louis says, standing up.

“No, it’s okay,” Lottie replies mournfully, looking down at the ground sadly. “You must have things you have to do.”

“I don’t! It’s fine! Besides,” Louis says, already grabbing his car keys from his pocket. “I went to that school once, you know. I know where the music room is. The school won’t be locked, either. It’s not too late. Teachers will still be there. It won’t take long. You won’t even have to come, Lottie. You can stay here and help Mum out.”

“But–” Lottie tries to protest, but their mum interjects before she can.

“That sounds great, Louis, thank you so much,” She says, smiling gratefully.

Lottie seems to relent at that.

“Yeah, thanks Lou.”

“It’s no problem, really.”

+

When Louis gets to the school, he realizes that he doesn’t really remember where the music room is. He’s never been the instrument type of guy and has only been in the class when he had to in the seventh grade. It’s fine, though – he can find it himself.

He wanders around the school for a bit, realizing that he probably isn’t going to find the music room this way – the middle school is big, despite only housing two grades, and kind of confusingly laid out.

Instead, he goes up to a random classroom with its lights on and reaches to knock on the door to ask for help. However, before he can knock, the teacher who’s in it opens the door and runs right into him, knocking him right over.

“Oh, fuck, sorry!” The teacher says. “And sorry for saying fuck! And sorry for saying it again! Here, let me help you.”

The teacher extends a hand for Louis to pull himself up, which the boy grabs gratefully. When he does, he realizes who knocked him over – Mr. Grimshaw. _Of course._

He looks the same as he did all those years ago – maybe even better. The man definitely ages well.

“Mr. Grimshaw,” is all Louis croaks out, frozen to the spot, eyes wide at the sight of his old teacher (and what he once was sure was the love of his life).

“I think we’ve gotten past that point. You can call me Nick,” He says, and Louis knows he recognises him, at least a little bit.

“Oh. Nick. I – alright,” Louis stutters out, internally cursing himself for being so nervous in front of this gorgeous man.

“Wow, it’s nice to see you, Louis,” Nick says, looking at him appraisingly. “You’ve definitely grown!”

Louis gapes at the comment for a moment, before blurting out, “I’m legal, I just turned eighteen!”

He can feel his cheeks heating up at that and he knows he must be going bright red. _God. Why the fuck would he say that?_

He’s just as gone for Nick as he was when he was thirteen.

“I – I mean – yeah, I’ve – grown.” Louis says, stumbling over his words.

Nick just laughs. “So what are you doing here?”

“I’m just – getting my sister’s music book...she forgot it, so I came to pick it up. For her.” He rambles, his fingers playing at the hem of his shirt nervously. 

“Still as hot for me as you were when you were younger, then?” Nick teases, winking at him exaggeratedly.

“ _What?”_ Louis squawks, mouth opening and closing like a fish. “I – I have no idea what you’re talking about!”

Nick smirks, eyes fond and amused.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice the way you’d look at me when I was your teacher,” He says, looking Louis up and down as if demonstrating. “I mean, I wasn’t sure at first, but when you came out in high school, I knew.”

“N-no, it’s not – it wasn’t like that, I swear!” Louis scrambles to defend himself, feeling himself flush even more from the shame and embarrassment.

Nick glances around at the empty hallway, before fixing his gaze back on Louis, taking a step closer to the younger boy so that their faces are only inches away from each other.

“So you wouldn’t like it if I kissed you right now?” He asks, voice low and eyes flickering down to look at Louis’ lips.

Louis’ breath hitches, his mouth going dry.

“Well, I w-wouldn’t exactly be, uh – adverse – to that,” Louis replies, his voice shaky.

“Great,” Nick whispers, before closing the distance in between their faces, Nick’s nose brushing softly against Louis’ as he slots his lips against the younger boy’s.

Louis lets out an embarrassing squeak of surprise at that, his eyes flying open, not having thought that Nick was serious. Nick brings a hand up to gently cup Louis’ face, though, and Louis relaxes, his eyelids falling closed as he sighs into the kiss.

He tries to stay calm, but his heart is jack-rabbiting and beating a mile a minute – he’s been waiting for this moment since he was thirteen and it’s better than he’s ever imagined. He can feel Nick’s stubble scratching against his chin as they kiss and Nick’s other hand that isn’t on his cheek is running up and down his side, stroking it gently, and it feels _wonderful_.

Eventually, Nick pulls back, and smiles at him, lips bright and puffy from kissing him and eyes dark and hooded.

“Want to take this somewhere more private?” He asks, voice low.

“I – you mean?” Louis says, a bit flustered, his hands coming up to grip onto Nick’s hips.

Nick just hums, inclining his head slightly to gesture towards the classroom door behind him.

“O-okay,” Louis agrees, following as Nick tugs him back into his classroom, shutting the door behind them and locking it.

Nick gets two hands under Louis’ thighs and lifts him up. Louis bites down on his lip to keep from squealing, his legs wrapping around Nick’s waist to keep from slipping off, while Nick brings him over to his desk, carelessly sweeping off the papers that were on it to the ground and moving his chair away so that he could get right up against the desk, setting Louis down on top of it.

Louis squirms atop the desk, his legs spread open and hanging off of it, Nick settled in between his thighs.

Nick kisses him breathless, pushing him down against the desk as he does. Louis opens his mouth to allow Nick’s tongue access, and they make out like that for a while, Nick licking hotly into Louis’ mouth, before Louis gets impatient and rolls his hips upwards, pushing his groin against Nick’s.

Nick growls, putting his hands on Louis’ thighs and pushing him down to keep them in place.

“Been wanting to do this for a long time,” Nick says, his palms kneading into Louis’ thighs. “Ever since I had you in seventh grade. Thought you were fucking adorable – I wanted to ruin you.”

“Pedophile,” Louis breathes out, wiggling in an attempt to gain friction on his rapidly hardening length, his pants tight as his bulge grows.

Nick nips at Louis’ jaw at that, sucking a dark mark onto the underside of it, along his neck.

“Didn’t act on it, did I?” Nick hisses, licking over the mark he made. “You were the naughty one, weren’t you? Lusting over an _older man_. Maybe I should punish you for it.”

“Fuck – yeah – punish me for it,” Louis keens, hands moving up to grab onto Nick’s neck, his fingers tugging on the small curls growing at the base of it. “You’re the teacher. Teach me a lesson.”

“I should punish you for that filthy mouth, too,” Nick says, fingers toying at the waistband of Louis’ pants.

Louis just nods frantically, squirming even more.

“Get off and turn around then,” Nick orders, voice gruff. “Show me that pretty arse of yours.”

Louis complies easily, sliding off the desk and turning around, his hands braced on the desk, his arms holding him up.

“Fuck, those jeans look great on you,” Nick curses, his hands coming down to rest on the curve of Louis’ arse, and groping it a bit.

Louis whines, a high, throaty noise, as he pushes his arse back, encouraging Nick to get on with it.

“C’mon, hurry, please,” Louis begs.

Nick smirks.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” He says, before tugging Louis’ trousers and pants down in one go.

He takes Louis’ shirt off, next, stripping him down until he’s completely naked, his cock hard and flushed against his stomach, trapped in between him and the desk.

Nick eyes his arse appreciatively, licking his lips.  

“You’re such a fucking slut, bent over the desk so nice and pretty for me,” Nick praises. “Is this what you’ve always wanted, Louis? To get fucked by me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis cries out, swivelling his hips in an attempt to get friction on his cock.

“Look how eager you are for it, fuck,” Nick says, biting his lips as he watches Louis squirm. “I’m not even naked and you’re already so desperate for it. You want it? You want my cock?”

“Please,” Louis pleads, pushing back against Nick.

“Alright, baby, I’ll give it to you, since you want it so fucking badly,” Nick says as he gets down on his knees.

Slowly, he brings his hands up to grab onto Louis’ arse, before spreading his cheeks apart, revealing his hole, dusty pink and clenching and unclenching as Louis waits for something to fill it.

Nick brings his face in front of it, licking down Louis’ taint and blowing softly over the pink rim of muscle below it. Louis tenses immediately, crying out.

“Please, Nick, stop teasing,” He begs, his legs quivering in anticipation.

“Okay, okay,” Nick relents. “We’ll save _that_ for another time, though, we haven’t got the time now.”

“Fine, just _hurry_ _up_ , please!”

Louis’ whole body is flushed now, a pretty red colour, and he’s absolutely desperate for it, having waited for this moment since he watched that first porn video and visualised him and Nick being the two men on his screen.

“You’re absolutely gagging for it, aren’t you?” Nick teases, as he reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet that always has at least one condom and a packet of lube in it.

Louis just whines, face scrunched up in a mixture of arousal and frustration.

“Please, Nick, just _do something_.”

Nick chuckles as he tears a hole into the packet of lube and slicks up his fingers, applying it generously so as not to hurt Louis.

Nick circles the rim of Louis’ puckered hole with one slicked up finger, loving how the rim of muscle flutters and clenches. Nick presses a kiss to Louis’ shoulder as he pushes the first finger in, enjoying the way the younger boy’s whole body tenses at the intrusion, before he relaxes and moans. He pushes the finger in and out a few times, the lube squelching as he does.

He soon adds another finger, scissoring them and brushing one long fingertip against Louis’ prostate, eliciting a long, drawn-out moan from the younger boy.

As soon as he thinks Louis’ comfortable, Nick starts thrusting his fingers in and out of Louis’ tight little hole, fucking the younger boy with the long digits.

“More, more, more,” Louis begs, panting.

“Ok, ok,” Nick growls, a bit breathless already from just watching the way his fingers disappear in and out of Louis’ tight little hole. It’s mesmerizing.

Nick adds a third finger and Louis whines, pushing his arse back against Nick’s hand, fucking himself on the long fingers.

Nick’s unbearably hard in his tight trousers and he has to unbutton them with one hand, struggling to slide them off while he simultaneously fucks into Louis with his fingers, desperately trying to relieve some of the pressure on his hard cock.

He manages to get them off with some difficulty and he has to suppress a moan when Louis sends a hand back to palm at his crotch, digging his hand into the bulge there and rubbing at him through his boxer briefs.

“Shit,” Louis swears when he feels how hard Nick is. “God, please, I’m ready, just fucking get inside me already.”

Nick can’t hold back the moan at that, and he quickly rids himself of his shirt and his underpants, tossing them to the side carelessly. He withdraws his fingers from inside of Louis, then, making sure to drag them against Louis’ velvety walls as he does.

Nick rolls the condom onto his hard-on smoothly, but fumbles with the packet of lube for a second, before he manages to squirt the remainder of it onto his palm. Hastily, he spreads the lube around his hard cock, making sure to get it nice and slicked up so that he doesn’t hurt Louis – as much as he stretched the younger boy out with his fingers, he’s still really tight.

 Nick lines himself up with Louis’ hole with one hand around his dick, the other gripping onto Louis’ hips hard enough to leave bruises there.

”You ready?” Nick asks, leaning over a bit to be able to see Louis’ face.

Louis squeezes his eyes shut in anticipation as he nods.

“ _Yes_ ,” Louis breathes out.

That’s enough for Nick, who nods, before pushing the head of his cock past the first rim of muscle of Louis’ hole. Louis bites his lip, hard, trying to keep from crying out as Nick continues to push in.

Nick goes slowly, trying not to hurt the smaller boy, but Louis’ so tight and hot around him and it feels so fucking good that when he’s almost all the way in, he can’t help drawing back a bit and swiftly bottoming out with one thrust.

Louis cries out when Nick does so, nearly a scream, and Nick immediately slaps one hand over Louis’ mouth to stop him from being so loud.

“Shh, shh, you have to be quiet,” Nick whispers, voice hoarse, “There are other people in the building, and if they hear you – I just don’t want to get fired, baby. Understand? You have to be quiet.”

Louis nods vigorously and Nick removes his hand, satisfied. They both stay in the same position for a few moments, both just catching their breath and waiting for Louis to become accustomed to Nick’s size.

Eventually, Louis gets impatient and starts wiggling around, trying to get Nick’s length into him deeper and to increase the friction on his cock from the desk at the same time.

“Please, Nick, _move_ already,” Louis whines, frustrated.

“Patience, love,” Nick chides, but he complies anyways, pulling his hips back and slamming them back in, forcing his cock deeper into Louis.

Louis groans at that, his hips forming bruises where they’re digging into the desk.

After the first thrust, Nick doesn’t let up, and continues fucking up into Louis, while the smaller boy pushes back against him, meeting him on each slam of his hips. Louis’ cock is trapped against his stomach from the desk and on each thrust he has precome smearing across his abdomen, painting it a shiny translucent white.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking tight,” Nick moans as he moves relentlessly in Louis. “So hot, too. Can’t believe how eager you are.”

Louis just whimpers a bit, having given up on trying to move back against Nick, and he just stands there, holding himself up and _taking it_.

Nick’s eyes glance over to the clock he has on his wall and he sees that it’s almost 6 o’clock, and, well, he’s usually out of the building by then, and he knows the janitor must already be moving through the hallways cleaning each classroom, and sometimes the pretty female teacher from down the hallway who doesn’t seem to get that he’s gay as can be will come to his class to walk him to his car in the parking lot, and just – Nick really needs to wrap this up. He doesn’t even want to think about what would happen to him if someone caught them as they are.

So, Nick changes his angle on each time he fucks into Louis, trying to find that one spot that’ll make the younger boy go crazy. He knows when he does because Louis gasps and his head that he had hanging flies up and his nails scratch into the surface of the desk.

“Do – _do that again_ ,” Louis pants, voice shaky, so Nick does, grabbing Louis’ waist with two hands and driving his cock into him, hard.

Louis moans, long and low, and brings a hand up from his white-knuckle grip on the desk to grab at his cock, hard and red and leaking against his stomach. Nick slaps his hand away though, and uses his own, gripping onto Louis’ dick and pumping his hand up and down in time with his thrusts.

“C’mon, Lou, let’s go,” Nick urges. “Come for me, Louis.”

And Louis does, cock pulsing in Nick’s hand as he comes, splattering all over the desk and his lower abdomen, and tightening around Nick’s length. Louis cries out as he does, grabbing onto Nick’s wrist and digging his nails in there.

Nick continues to fuck into Louis as the smaller boy rides out his orgasm, before Louis is slumping over, completely limp except for his arms braced on the desk to keep him for keeling over.

Louis doesn’t say anything as Nick keeps pushing his cock in and out of him, just holds himself there and whimpers once in a while, his arms and legs quivering as he’s pushed up against the desk, tired and sweaty and oversensitive.

Nick moans as Louis’ hole clenches and unclenches around him, and after a few more thrusts, he’s coming, filling up the condom.

Nick pulls out of Louis slowly, before tugging off the condom, tying it, and tossing it in the waste bin under his desk that thankfully no one but him uses. When Nick gets off from where he was pressed against Louis, the smaller boy almost falls over, but Nick steadies, bringing him close and running his hands aimlessly through Louis’ damp hair.

“Ok babe, let’s quickly get you cleaned up, dressed, and out of here before anyone stumbles in,” Nick says,  to which Louis nods his head in agreement, still looking a bit dazed.

Nick pulls a handful of tissues from the box on his desk and gets to work cleaning off Louis’ stomach while Louis stands there, leaning against the desk, one hand tugging aimlessly at Nick’s curls.

 When Louis’ all cleaned up, Nick tosses the smaller boy’s clothes over to him so that he can get dressed, while Nick does the same.

When they’ve both done that, Nick collects the papers he knocked to the ground earlier to make a place for Louis and puts them atop the desk in a neat pile.

Nick then stumbles over to Louis and grabs his face, pulling their lips together for another kiss, making Louis stand up on his tippy toes and grab onto the lapels of his jacket to reach him. It’s more chaste than before – it’s slow and sweet and Louis can feel those butterflies in his stomach again. Suddenly, he really doesn’t want to just walk away from there and never talk to Nick again.  

When they pull back, Nick’s eyes are twinkling and Louis feels a bit awkward.

“Uh,” Louis starts with, and – great. He’s as articulate as ever.

“Yes?” Nick prompts him to continue.

“Would you – I mean – would you like to see each other again? Maybe? Some other time?” Louis asks tentatively, picking the nail on one hand with the other nervously.

Nick hesitates, before his face splits into a big grin.

 “Of course, doll,” He says, sounding a bit condescending, but he said _yes_ , so Louis doesn’t really mind. “How about now, though, rather than later? We could go get some coffee, maybe?”

While waiting for Louis’ answer, Nick runs his hand through his hair, and Louis starts to think that maybe he’s not the only nervous one here.

“I’d love to, _but_ ,” Louis says, and Nick’s smile grows before his face falls at the word ‘but’. “I still have to find my sister’s music book and get it to her. So. Another time?”

“Yeah, alright,” Nick replies, and then thinks for a moment, before reaching to his desk, pulling out a paper and a pen and scribbling something down. “Here’s my number, you can just call me or text me whenever. We could, uh – if you wanted, we could grab dinner tonight? After you help your sister out? Just. Yeah. Text me.”

Louis takes the slip of paper and beams up at Nick, before pressing one last peck to his lips.

“Sounds good,” Louis whispers, before turning on his heel and making his way to the door.

He hesitates before opening it, looking back.

“Uh, could you direct me to the music room?”

Nick just laughs at him, a loud, booming sound.

“Sure, darling.”

 +

When Louis finally makes it back home, his whole family looks suspicious of him. Louis just hands the music book to Lottie, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand nervously, hoping that she won’t ask any questions. She does.

“What took you so long?” She asks, in lieu of thanking him.

“Yeesh, you try to do a favour for someone and all you get is that...” He jokes, ruffling his sister’s hair fondly, trying to play it off.

Lottie’s not having it though, and she narrows her eyes and tilts her head, looking at him inquisitively.

“Your hair’s all messed up too,” She says, and instinctively, Louis immediately brings his hands up to pat it down. “What were you _doing_?”

“ _Nothing_!” Louis protests. “There was just a bit of traffic, is all. Er, had some trouble getting to the music room too.”

“I thought you said you knew where it was?”

“I do! This teacher just held me up,” Louis says, and it’s mostly not a lie. He could’ve found the music room if he really tried to.

“Oh yeah? Why?” Lottie questions him.

“Because I was an 18-year-old boy wandering around a middle school at, like, 6 o’clock, why do you think?” Louis retorts, and Lottie just huffs, before tilting her head down to look at her music book.

Their mum comes up to them then, smiling.

“Louis, dear, thank you so much for doing that for Lottie. How would you like to stay for dinner tonight?” She asks, placing a warm hand on his shoulder. “We’d love to have you.”

Louis can’t help the grin that splits across his face, then.

“Sorry, I can’t, I have plans.” He says, doing his best to sound apologetic.

Really, after the afternoon he had that day, he doesn’t even mind the chorus of “Louis’ got a _da_ - _ate_!” chants he gets from that.


End file.
